This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a method of isolating annular areas formed by multiple casing strings.
In the past, wells have been abandoned by milling through a casing to access an annulus behind the casing, and then placing cement in the milled-out area. Such a method is increasingly impractical if multiple casings and multiple annuli are involved. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art.